1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coding technologies, and particularly to an encoding method and system for encoding audio signals.
2. Description of Related Art
A differential pulse-code modulation capable of compressing audio signals commonly computes a data difference between first sample data of a current sampling point and second sample data of a previous sampling point of the audio signals, and then encodes the data difference to 4-bit codes. Each 4-bit code includes 1 bit sign code and 3 bits numerical codes. However, the sign code needs to occupy 1 bit of 4-bit codes, only 3 bits remain for encoding a numeral of the data difference, thus sound qualities of the audio signals encoded by the differential pulse-code modulation may not be acceptable.
Therefore, improved encoding methods and systems are desired.